


Never Have I Ever Had a Threesome

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Say Please [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Discovering Kinks, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minho is lowkey baby, OOF GET READY THERES GONNA BE A LOT, Past Abuse, Praise Kink, Safewords, Subspace, Sungie is overprotective, Things are about to get kinky, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, finding yourself, somebody stop hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Finding and accepting yourself is one of the hardest things to do.





	Never Have I Ever Had a Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> You guys asked and you guys will now receive! This is longer than usual and has a lot of sex lmao what else is new. There also is stuff about Minho's past and it doesn't get too violent but there is violence and homophobic language so yeah y'all read the tags idk why I'm going over it again. Enjoy!!

“Holy shit.” Ara whispers, Minho tugs him inside his sweater glows under the black light. Sungie wasn’t kidding when he said it was packed every night. It’s only Tuesday and the place is filled like it’s Friday night. 

 

“Come on,” he spots Sungie behind the bar instantly people surrounding him. 

 

“What do you want to drink?” Minho asks as he sees Ara looking the crowd over. 

 

“Something strong.” Min rolls his eyes but fights his way to the bar, he wiggles in between a few people and waits for Sungie to finish what he’s doing. 

 

“You trying to get his attention hun?” Someone asks on his ear making Minho jump, he flips around to see a guy way bigger than him looking at him and biting his lip. 

 

“I can do it.” He says quickly, this, this is why he does not dress cute when he goes out. He gets far too much attention from overly masculine guys. 

 

“He seems awful busy, sure you don’t want help? I could get his attention for you.” He winks and Min might actually throw up. 

 

“I got it I promise.” Minho then leans against the bar, “Sungie!” He shouts and Jisung hears him instantly. 

 

He tells the girls he was talking to to wait a second, “hi baby.” Sungie hops up on the bar and places a kiss to Min’s lips. The guy next to them stares in awe. 

 

“What’d you want?” Jisung leans on the bar now, “Hmm, Ara said something strong.” 

 

“Got it.” 

 

“Guess you do have it handled.” The guy mutters and walks away, Minho let’s out a deep breath, “oh was he bothering you?” Sungie teases. 

 

“This is why I don’t dress like this.” 

 

“What because people think you’re babyboy and not daddy?” 

 

“Yes!” Min whine, Jisung rolls his eyes, “just wait till they start grabbing your ass because they think they can.” 

 

He hands over the drink and Minho takes a sip rearing back. 

 

“Jesus babe, that’s gonna kill him.” 

 

“He’s a big guy he’ll be fine.” The younger hands over a glass of water too. 

 

“If anyone grabs my ass I literally will scream.” 

 

“Welcome to my world.” Sungie pecks his lips again and then moves on to his next customer. 

 

As expected Ara gets hammered, Minho feels like it’s his first year of college all over again, that is until Jisung gets to go on break and wraps around him tightly. 

 

“Has he made any progress?” He asks chin on Min’s shoulder. 

 

“No, he’s had a ton of girls dance on him which has made me gag but no guys.” Sungie hums and moves to the front of Minho, leaning back into him now. 

 

“What to do…” He then moves away from Min going for Ara. 

 

“Oh god,” the elder whispers only imagining what his boyfriend is about to do. He watches Jisung wrap an arm around Ara’s neck and bring him down close to his face. He whispers something in his ear and sees the elder pull him closer. 

 

Minho does not like this. 

 

“Your pretty boy not paying attention to you now?” Someone asks from behind him, he sees it’s another bigger guy, very clearly giving him a once over. 

 

“He’s not my pretty boy.” He lies playing into it for a second. 

 

“No? Are you anyone’s?” Minho could throw up, he keeps his bile down though and smiles pushing a piece of hair behind his ear. 

 

“No I’m not.” 

 

The man is sitting on the couch just inside the VIP section, which is right next to the wall he’d been leaning against. 

 

“Come here then pretty.” Min forces a giggle past his lips and ducks under the rope the bouncer going to grab him. However he recognizes him and sends him a questioning look. 

 

“I’m trying to hook up my friend.” He whispers to him. 

 

“Hey, let him in he’s with me.” 

 

“I promise you Jisung knows.” Min adds, the bouncer nods and lets him pass. 

 

Minho takes in a breath here goes nothing.

 

*

Sungie pulls Ara’s face close to his, “What’re you doing?” He whispers in shock. 

 

“Letting all the other gay guys or other in the club know they can give you a shot.” Jisung rolls his hips forward partly grinding on Ara now and he takes this as an opportunity to grab his ass. 

 

“Careful now, Minho will kill you.” Sungie warns, Ara just slips his hand into his pocket now and grabs him more firmly. 

 

“What happened to you? You used to be scared shitless of the world.” Jisung rolls his eyes, he inhales sharply as Ara tugs him closer. 

 

“I was seventeen when you met me, I’m almost twenty now.” 

 

“You should let me kiss you.” Sungie narrows his eyes, pulling away slightly. 

 

“Why’s that?” 

 

“I’ve never kissed a bottom.” Ara moves in closer, Jisung turns his face. 

 

“Well you’re not about to kiss this one.” He removes his arms and pulls away. 

 

“You’re no fun.” 

 

“Min said you don’t even like bottoms so get out of here.” Sungie flicks his forehead. Speaking of Minho where the hell did his boyfriend go? 

 

He scans the crowd and sees he has fifteen minutes until his break is over. 

 

“Where’d Minho go?” Jisung ask Ara, the elder shrugs. 

 

*

The guy runs his hands over Min’s thighs  _ again _ it makes him squirm. Not because he likes it because it’s creeping him out. 

 

He’s been getting this guy worked up to hopefully yank Ara over to his spot. Ultimately taking his place, but his plan is not going as he wanted it to. 

 

The guy has called over his friends too and Min is practically gagging. Mind you this used to be him too, not creepy like them. But he would get cute boys to sit in his lap all the time when he went out. He’s whisper things in their ears too, and make them shiver, like this guy is attempting to do to him. But unfortunately for him, Minho is not submissive bottom he thinks he is. 

 

“You got a name babe?” One of the other guys asks. They’re all maybe a year or two older than him. But they’re built, and that makes Min mildly nervous. 

 

“Minho,” he gets pulled back against the guy, his fingers setting on Min’s belt. He wants badly to give him a warning look. 

 

“So you think we could get that cute bartender over here too? Since you seem to know each other.” 

 

“What’s his name? Han, god he’s fucking hot.” Minho shuts his eyes tapping on his thighs. 

 

“I think he’s back behind the bar now.” Min lies, he can see Sungie still talking to Ara but not wrapped around him. 

 

“Oh no I see him, why don’t you go get him for us?” 

 

“I’m not good enough for you?” Minho giggles, but there’s an edge to his voice. 

 

“We can’t all have you sitting on our laps.” 

 

Min signs heavily, and gets up the guy he’d been sitting on grabs his ass as he moves. Minho nearly decks him, he just just hits his hand away with a laugh. 

 

“So are we taking turns?” He hears as he walks away. 

 

“No, I’m actually trying to get a guy not for all of you.” The guy he’d been sitting on snaps at his friends. 

 

“Babe I’m gonna barf.” Minho whines the second he gets to Jisung, he wraps his arms around him stuffing his face in his neck. 

 

“Why? Where’d you go?” 

 

“Some guy named Duri grabbed me from the VIP section. He’s tried to grab my dick like three times.” Jisung can’t help but laugh. 

 

“You’re cute babe.” 

 

“Now they want you to come over, I don’t want you to for obvious reasons. I’m gonna drag Ara over.” 

 

Jisung ticks the front of Minho’s sweater back into his tight jeans. “They’re regulars and make me personally bring drinks to them all the time. I can handle them baby I promise. And I only have like fifteen minutes left on my break now anyway. Bring Ara over though.” 

 

“He grabbed my ass.” Min almost shrieks shaking Sungie’s shoulders. 

 

“You have a good ass babe.” 

 

“Shut up.” Minho rolls his eyes, “you must be pretty convincing to be a bottom right now if Duri is into you.” Sungie adds. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Min narrows his eyes at his boyfriend. 

 

“Oh nothing.” The younger giggles. Minho grabs him around the waist almost picking him up their lips slamming together. Jisung yelps but quickly melts against him, his arms going around his neck. 

 

“Don’t get it twisted babyboy just because I let you fuck me doesn’t make you in charge now.” Minho whispers in his ear. Sungie shivers his arms tightening around him. 

 

“I wouldn’t wanna be.” He lifts himself up on his tippy toes, Minho’s hands in both his pockets grabbing him firmly. Their tongues sliding together. Any thoughts about the guys in VIP gone for the moment. 

 

“Hey! You’re supposed to be helping me not sucking face.” Ara complains to the side of them. 

 

Min pulls away and Sungie nuzzles into his neck, “I’m working on it.” 

 

“Aw babe look what you did.” Jisung whines, his lipgloss all over his face now, Min’s too. The elder smirks and wipes his face with his thumb and then sticks it in his mouth. 

 

“Stop it,” Sungie punches him in the shoulder. 

 

Minho giggles and then grabs both this hands pulling them back to VIP. 

 

“If you say any type of shit, you’re getting beat when we get home.” Min whispers in Sungie’s ear. The younger hums and takes Minho’s hands putting them on his hips, his ass wiggling back right on his dick. 

 

“You’re so gonna get it.” Min has to keep himself from smacking his ass in front of them. Not wanting to give them any ideas thinking they can do the same. 

 

“What are you two up to?” The bouncer that usually will walk Sungie to the trains if he needs it asks. 

 

“We’re trying to help a friend get laid.” Jisung laughs, while moving the rope. 

 

“Just be careful please.” 

 

“I will don’t worry.” 

 

Minho pulls Ara up the stairs with him, he messed his hair up so it falls into his eyes more and rebuttons his shirt up. 

 

“You wanna get dicked down you need to look more soft.” He says. 

 

“Hannie, you haven’t been over to visit tonight.” One of them complains. Jisung laughs running a hand through his hair. 

 

“I’ve been extra busy tonight.” 

 

“You didn’t tell us you had such a cute friend,” Duri says, “where did he go anyway? I like him.” 

 

“I think he has a boyfriend.” Jisung says while sitting down between them. 

 

“Oh does he?” 

 

“You seemed pretty comfortable with him out on the dance floor.” The guy next to him pulls Sungie into his lap. 

 

“I brought another friend is that okay?” Minho comes into their section tugging Ara. His eyes land on Sungie in one of the guys laps, he grits his teeth at the sight. 

 

“Of course hun.” Duri pulls Min back into his lap his hands ghosting along his upper thighs. Jisung watches the movement. 

 

“What’s your name cutie?” The two boyfriends see Ara swallow sweat forming on his brow. 

 

“Ara,” He whispers and sits down, “well Ara you’re cute as hell.” 

 

Minho bites his lower lip sending his ex roommate a look but refuses to say I told you so at the moment. 

 

“Thank you.” He blushes deeply. 

 

Sungie giggles at something the guy he’s sitting with whispered in his ear. Minho sees his hand resting on his boyfriend’s upper thigh and takes in a deep breath. 

 

“You know pretty boys like you shouldn’t be out looking like this all alone.” Duri whispers in his ear, he slips his hand up Min’s thigh again. Way too close to his dick for his liking. 

 

“I think I can take care of myself.” Minho says softly, he shifts trying to move onto his thigh instead of on his dick because it’s making him want to scream. 

 

However that does not go as planned Duri takes it as him trying to grind back on him and his fingers curl into Min’s belt loop. The other hand moving closer to his crotch. 

 

“You wanna get out of here pretty?” 

 

Minho can’t help it now, he laughs, his genuine laugh, he then pushes his hand away from his dick and uncurls his fingers from his belt loop. 

 

“Trust me when I tell you, you wouldn’t be into it.” Min goes to get up because he literally can’t do this anymore or he’s gonna puke. 

 

Duri tries to grab him again but he doesn’t let him. “Why do you say that?” 

 

Min gets real close to him lifting his chin, his grip a little tight on his throat, “you wouldn’t be fucking me.” He pulls away and winks leaving him in shock and awe. 

 

He notices now Ara is out with the guy he was talking to on the dance floor. Success! 

 

Minho goes over to the guy feeling his boyfriend up.

 

“Mission complete babe come on.” Jisung sighs in relief pushing the guys hands off him. 

 

“Thank god,” Sungie takes Min’s hand as they head out leaving the older guys in shock. 

 

“Did he touch you?” Minho instantly asks once by the break room where Sungie needs to clock back into. 

 

“Only my legs baby, I’m okay.” Sungie leans up and kisses him. 

 

“He asked if I wanted to fuck babe, I couldn’t do it anymore.” Min groans loud, Jisung laughs. 

 

“Sucks doesn’t it?” 

 

“Hmhm,” 

 

“Come here switch with me.” Jisung tugs him into the break room and strips out of his shirt. Min doing the same. 

 

They change quickly, the green sweater is even bigger on Sungie but he looks so cute. 

 

“I’m gonna cry.” Min takes his face in his hands and kisses him. Sungie hums against him, “and I really wanna suck your dick but I’m not gonna right now.” 

 

“Love you.” 

 

“Love you too.” 

 

*

The rest of the night goes smoothly, Ara doesn’t go home with the guy but gets his number and it’s a serious confidence booster for him. 

 

Later in the week Jisung is able to take the night off and they currently have all their friends over for an end of the year party and because Woojin And Chan graduated, this includes Hyunjin on the invite list. 

 

And he brought Jeongin which also meant Seungmin. And you’d think that would be awkward for Woojin and Chan but it’s not thankfully. 

 

All of them left each other on good terms so it’s okay. 

 

However there is a slight tense vibe between Hyunjin and Jisung. Twice now he’s caught Jin inching his way closer to Minho, cuddling against his side. 

 

And his ever clueless boyfriend is oblivious, Min just doesn’t care at this point he’s said his shit to Hyunjin. And there’s nothing he can really do to stop it now. He knows he’s not going to cheat so if Jin wants to keep trying he can but it won’t happen. 

 

All of them are a little drunk Jisung currently cuddling against Chan his arms around his neck laughing about whatever dumb thing Felix just said. 

 

Minho is sending laser beams with his eyes at the pair. 

 

Does he regret the threesome with Chan? No of course not it was hot as fuck and fun. However he doesn’t like how Chan with no hesitation now will run his hands over Jisung’s hips and get a little to close with grabbing his ass. 

 

Thinking about it the way he’s feeling right now is probably how Sungie feels with the Hyunjin situation. 

 

It was pretty clear, from what Min remembers that Chan was way into Jisung. That’s how it started anyway, he enjoyed Sungie giving him head way too much for Minho’s liking. 

 

Jisung gets up from the couch going to get another mixed drink of his own creation. Minho does too, following him into the kitchen. 

 

“Stop doing that.” 

 

“Doing what?” Sungie looks up genuinely confused. 

 

“Stop letting Chan feel you up, you know I don’t like it.” 

 

Jisung takes a drink from his cup, eyes locked with Minho’s over the rim. 

 

“What crack are you smoking? I’m literally sitting with him.” Min glares at him, the younger rolls his eyes. 

 

“Babe Chan would not be feeling me up right in front of Woojin.” 

 

“He’s done dumber things right in front of Woojin.” Minho’s fills his own cup. 

 

Jisung shuts his eyes taking in a deep breath, “fine, he’s literally not doing anything but okay. You stop letting Hyunjin sit on your dick.” 

 

“He’s not, he’s not gonna get anything out of it babe.” 

 

“I don’t care I don’t like it. That’s your excuse it’s the same thing I said about Chan.” 

 

Minho rolls his eyes, “that’s d-“

 

“How?” 

 

They glare at each other, “why is the only couple that never has problems arguing?” Changbin asks the whole group noticing them staring each other down. 

 

“None of your business.” 

 

“Alright which one of you touched Jisung’s ass?” Felix giggles, all of them do. Even Sungie does a little, anytime Min gets in a bad mood usually is if someone touches Jisung. 

 

The younger moves and wraps his arms around Min’s middle hugging him tightly. The elder sighs and the tension leaving his body, he catches the uneasy look that goes across Chan’s face though. 

 

Jisung will be in his lap for the remainder of the night now. 

 

“Have you guys found a place yet?” Woojin asks Changbin and Lix a little while later. 

 

All of them are significantly more drunk now. Sungie currently kissing Minho in the kitchen a little too sloppy but no one is paying any mind to them. Other than Hyunjin, who’s biting his lower lip hard. 

 

He badly wants to push up behind Jisung and mess around with them again. But he might have burned the bridge with pushing Minho to get alone a little too hard. 

 

“We’re down to two places, it all depends on which one gets back to us first.” Lix says, Binnie’s head in his lap at the moment. 

 

Changbin is a serious lightweight and is way ahead of everyone else. To the point where he’s now just sleepy and a little horny. 

 

Felix has his fingers in his hair easing him further into sleep. 

 

“You’ve told your mum right?” Chan asks quietly, he’s wrapped in Woojin’s grasp, kisses being placed on his shoulder every now and then. 

 

Chan’s shoulder have been sore lately, the two finding that he likes his hands tied against their headboard now. 

 

Lix lets out a deep breath, “she's such a bitch.” Bin says before Felix can get a word out. 

 

The group laughs, “I can't even get mad because she is.” 

 

“She literally screamed at me, it was awful” Lix runs a hand through his own hair, “and it sucks because I’m actually really close with her. But she just can’t except that I wanna stay here, or that I’m almost twenty.” 

 

“She will Lix you just gotta give her time.” Chan tries to reassure him. 

 

From the kitchen they all hear Minho’s loud giggles, and they see the cause of it. Jisung spilled a bottle of rum and Snapple trying to jump up on the counter. 

 

“Jisung!” All of them yell, Woojin gets up to help clean. 

 

“I didn’t do it on purpose! He pushed me!” Sungie whines, he then trudges off to change his shirt and pants since he’s covered in alcohol. 

 

“Can you two stop sucking face in front of everyone?” Woojin asks. 

 

“Jealous?” Min wiggles his eyebrows. 

 

“No actually.” 

 

The elder rolls his eyes, “you kinky fucks just wanna see who will join.” Changbin shouts from his spot on Lix. 

 

“Well I can name two that would.” Sober Minho would never disclose this information. However intoxicated Minho is a stupid Bitch. 

 

“Two? Who the hell else have you two fucked around with?” Bin’s words are slurred and slow. 

 

“That will remain a secret.” Min winks at Woojin. 

 

He grabs his heart, “I would remember that!” 

 

“Would you?” Minho teases. 

 

“Hey! Leave him alone.” Chan scolds, Min winks at him too. 

 

Jisung comes out now just in sweatpants and a t-shirt rather than jeans. He wraps around Minho wanting to be picked up. 

 

“Jisung who in this room have you had sex with?” Changbin asks. 

 

“Hmm, Minho.” He mumbles arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s middle, face nuzzling his chest and shoulder. 

 

“Liar.” Hyunjin says. 

 

“TMI!” Felix yells covering his ears. 

 

“Okay one more.” Changbin says. 

 

Sungie hums, he squeezes Minho more, the elder picks him up and carries him to the couch where Hyunjin is sitting with Jeongin. 

 

“That’s a secret.” Jisung smirks and curls up in Min’s lap. 

 

“Alright so, who would they fuck?” Changbin smirks wanting to stir the pot. 

 

“That literally could be any of us.” Lix laughs. 

 

“I think it’s you Bin since you want so badly to put it On someone else.” Hyunjin runs his fingers through Jisung’s hair since his head is partly in his lap. 

 

“No way.” Jisung giggles he takes Minho’s fingers and sits up and grabs his drink again taking a long swig of it. Just like with weed it takes a lot for him to get drunk, but he’s certainly feeling it right now. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” 

 

“It means I wouldn’t want my best friends boyfriend to fuck me that would be weird as fuck.” Jisung sets his drink down and lays back again, his eyes closing. 

 

“So not Bin and not Felix.” Hyunjin’s eyes fall on Chan. Woojin’s do too, the younger squirms in his seat. 

 

“Me? When the hell would I have done that? Jisung’s like a little brother to me.” Chan argues. 

 

Sungie moves and hides his face in Minho’s neck not being able to control his facial expression. Min kisses the side of his head. 

 

“There was a period between me and Woojin.” Jeongin says with a smirk. 

 

Chan blushes deeply, “I didn’t! That’s literally crazy.” 

 

Jisung bites Min’s shirt trying to contain his giggles, “Why are you hiding Jisung?” Changbin observes. 

 

“I’m not hiding I’m sleepy.” He tries to mumble. Minho slides his fingers up Sungie’s side tickling him, he squirms away giggling. 

 

“Hey cut it out!” He smacks his hand, Jisung squirms so much he nearly falls off the couch, Hyunjin grabs him so he doesn’t hit it head the ultimately falling on top of each other. 

 

“Ow.” Jisung whines, being crushed by Hyunjin and because he hit his head anyway. 

 

“Sorry babe.” Minho looks down at the pair, Hyunjin helps him up and actually pulls Jisung into his lap. 

 

“Who’d you let fuck You Sungie?” 

 

“None of your business Jinnie.” Jisung sing songs back. 

 

“I vote Chan.” Jin says. 

 

Jisung rolls his eyes and crawls back into Minho’s lap. “Your vote is wrong so fuck off.” 

 

“Wait wait, you actually had a threesome?” Seungmin sudden asks in disbelief. 

 

“Yeah.” Jisung and Minho giggle, Sungie kicks Hyunjin over, the elder boy grabs his ankle and tackles him back onto Minho. 

 

“Nasty.” 

 

“Be like that.” Sungie lets Hyunjin lay on him too. 

 

“So, if it’s not Chan it’s Woojin.” 

 

“I did not sleep with either one of them.” Woojin denies. 

 

“Why do you care so much Bin? You wanna get next in line or something?” Minho then directs the attention back to the originator of the conversation. 

 

“I think it’s important for our friend group to know you’re targeting us.” Changbin laughs. 

 

“Shut up.” Jisung snorts and gets Hyunjin off of him so he can take another drink. 

 

“How are you not dead yet?” Jeongin asks he’s only on his third beer and he’s tipsy, Jisung has downed a tone of rum and a couple hard lemonades. 

 

“I have a high tolerance.” Jisung lays back down. 

 

“He also hides the fact he’s drunk pretty well.” Minho teases and grabs his boyfriend again, pushing Hyunjin off them. 

 

“How far gone are you really?” Min asks grabbing his hand. 

 

“Well considering we just made out in the kitchen in front of everyone that should tell you.” Jisung laughs. 

 

He has a point. 

 

“True enough.” 

 

“Let’s play a game.” Jeongin suggests. 

 

“You’re cute.” Changbin laughs, “shut up.” The youngest smacks his hand. 

 

“What’d you wanna play?” 

 

“Drinking game I seriously need to catch up with the rest of you.” 

 

Minho lifts Sungie’s face and kisses him slowly tongue licking into his mouth, Jisung slides his fingers into his hair. 

 

“Clearly.” Jeongin points to the two making out on the couch in front of all of them. 

 

“Hey!” Chan throws a pillow at them, Min giggles and pulls away from Sungie. 

 

“What’s your game?” Minho asks his fingers tangled in Jisung’s hair. 

 

“Never have I ever?” 

 

“Well Minho and Jisung are about to die.” Changbin announces. 

 

“Hey fuck You.” Sungie throws the pillow at him now. 

 

“Okay you start.” 

 

“I’ll start!” 

 

Hyunjin takes a drink before starting, “never have I ever fucked a chick.” Chan and Woojin but take a drink Jeongin too.  

 

“You’ve been with a girl!?” Hyunjin gasps at his best friend. 

 

“Yeah, it was not a good time.” Jeongin laughs. 

 

“I don’t even know you.” Jin clutches his chest. 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“My turn!” Changbin shouts. Sungie is currently playing with Minho’s hair, still laying in his lap. He’s really horny, annoyingly horny honestly, this is why he doesn’t drink that much anymore. 

 

“Never have I ever had sex in public.” 

 

“Alright what’s your definition of sex?” Jisung asks. 

 

“Like actual sex.” 

 

Minho, Hyunjin, Jeongin And Chan take a drink. 

 

“Ope.” Seungmin says everyone can put Chan and Jeongin probably had the public sex together. 

 

“How haven’t you Jisung?” Woojin asks actually in shock. All of them all. 

 

“Fuck all of you first of all for thinking I have. And second despite popular belief I’m not into every kink out there and public sex ain’t on the list.” 

 

“I’m sorry I’ve judged you my good friend.” 

 

“My turn.” Chan says. 

 

“Never have I ever done drugs.” 

 

“Fuck you.” Jisung downs half his cup, Minho drinks from his too and so does Seungmin. 

 

“What?! Seungmin! You’re baby!” Hyunjin yells. 

 

“It was for research purposes only.” Seungmin laughs. 

 

“Wait Sungie you have?” Jin then asks him the younger blushes. 

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“What’d you smoke weed once?” 

 

“Hyunjin, Jisung used to be a stoner.” Changbin laughs. 

 

“Wait what?!” The three newcomers all look at him in shock. 

 

“Yeah, I did cocaine one time too but that was an accident.” 

 

“You did?” Minho looks at him in shock. 

 

“How do you  _ accidentally  _ do cocaine?” Changbin rolls his eyes he literally hates talking about Jisung on drugs. It annoys him so much because he knows Sungie is better than that. The whole time he was Bin barely spoke to him because he was so mad at him. 

 

“Yeah I told you that, I smoked something that was laced one time.” Min hums, “I didn’t know it was coke.” 

 

“It was awful, I thought I was gonna die.” 

 

“Damn, that’s wild.” Hyunjin shakes his head, Minho leans down and kisses Jisung again. 

 

“Never have I ever had more than three sex toys.” 

 

“You’re just targeting us now.” Min says to Felix. 

 

Jisung and Minho both take drinks, and so do Chan and Woojin. 

 

“Damn you kinky bitches.” Sungie laughs. 

 

“Hmmm, never have I ever made out with a girl.” Jisung says, almost everyone except Felix takes a drink. 

 

“Gay since day one baby.” The two high five. 

 

“Never have I ever been a sub.” Min smirks, “cruel.” Jisung pushes his face away. 

 

Sungie, Hyunjin, Jeongin, Seungmin, Lix And Chan all take drinks. 

 

“Never have I ever had a threesome.” Woojin says and he watches Chan take a drink and then quickly spit it back out registering what he drank to. 

 

“Ha! Knew it!” Changbin yells. 

 

“You fool.” Minho shakes his head at him. 

 

“You had sex with Minho and Jisung!?” Woojin shrieks, “you two had sex with my boyfriend!?” He then flips around to the culprits. 

 

“I barely remember it so that shows you how drunk I was.” Jisung says his hand up in defense. 

 

“I don’t really remember it either.” Minho admits, “neither do I!” Chan whines he’s latched onto Woojin’s arm. 

 

“I can’t believe it, why, why would you?” Woojin is pouting still cuddling with Chan but pouting. 

 

“You have a kinky boyfriend now don’t you? You’re welcome.” Minho hugs Sungie tight, nuzzling his face into his neck. 

 

“Betrayal.” 

 

“Never have I ever wanted one of our friends to fuck me!” Felix cuts them off. 

 

Jisung takes a drink, Hyunjin, Jeongin and Seungmin too, and even Chan. “You all are some thirsty bitches.” Changbin comments, he’s so fucking out of it, if he stands up he’ll most likely tip over. 

 

“Never have I ever, fucked at my parents house.” Hyunjin says. 

 

Jisung takes a huge drink, Woojin and Chan too. 

 

“Have we?” Min asks not being able to remember honestly. 

 

“ _ We  _ haven’t.” 

 

“Ope.” Felix giggles. 

 

“I didn’t mean it like ‘oh what that you’.” Min rolls his eyes, Jisung hums and takes another drink, since him and Minho have had sex just on the couch of his parents house bunches of times. 

 

“Hmm getting sleepy.” Jeongin then announces currently curled up in Seungmin’s lap. 

 

“Same.” Woojin mumbles his head finding Chan’s shoulder. Jisung wraps his arms around Minho’s neck wanting to be carried. 

 

“If I carry you, you will fall.” Min warns. Jisung sighs heavily but gets to his feet. Wobbling slightly. 

 

“Woah,” he giggles, Lix stands too and grabs onto his friend, nearly falling. 

 

“Binnie and I got the couch last time someone else should have it this time.” Felix says. 

 

“I don’t think Bin is moving Lix.” Minho laughs seeing Changbin is knocked out on the pull out couch. 

 

Hyunjin stands too he tips and grabs onto Minho for balance, giggling as his arms wrap around his neck. 

 

“Hi,” He blushes, “can I sleep with you tonight?” He murmurs in his ear. Min shakes his head a slight intake of breath coming in because Hyunjin’s teeth just nipped him. 

 

“No, you’re gonna sleep with Jeongin and Seungmin.” He goes to put him down but Hyunjin pulls Minho in for a kiss, his tongue eagerly lapping at Min’s. 

 

“Hey!” Jisung shrieks, he pulls Min away from him, “my boyfriend not yours.” They partly stumble into their room. 

 

“I didn’t do that.” Minho says in defense. 

 

“Well kiss me to make me feel better.” 

 

Minho then tackles his boyfriend to the mattress, their lips meeting. And tongues coming out to lick at each other instantly. They both are giggling loud, nearly tumbling off their bed. 

 

“Hey! Do not have sex with all of out here!” Chan yells. 

 

“Just come join us Channie!” Jisung giggles sitting up. Min pushing his shirt down slightly to kiss along his shoulder and up his neck. 

 

“He will not!” Woojin shouts back. 

 

The older couple are already wrapped around each other, “I can’t believe you.” Woojin mumbles into Chan’s hair. 

 

“Don’t be mad.” The younger whines. 

 

“I’m not mad just shocked.” 

 

“If it makes you feel better I only fucked Jisung.” Chan giggles softly. The memory coming back to his mind. He does remember it, every second, and yeah Woojin can totally say thank you to their friends for his discovery of all his kinks. 

 

*

 

_ Several months ago  _

 

_ “Channie I love you but you’re being an idiot.” Jisung says, his head in Chan’s lap, Minho in the kitchen making food since all of them started drinking with nothing in their systems.  _

 

_ “You’ve told me.” Chan mumbles.  _

 

_ “Don’t try and tell us that you don’t love him anymore cause that’s some bullshit.” Minho adds.  _

 

_ “I do love him.”  _

 

_ “What’s the problem then?” Jisung makes the elder look at him.  _

 

_ Chan groans loud tossing his head back, “You guys are gonna make fun of me. Especially you guys.”  _

 

_ Jisung sits up and goes into the kitchen, “I seriously doubt that.” He sits up on the counter Minho lifting a spoon to his mouth to try the food he’s making.  _

 

_ “Our sex is fucking boring!”  _

 

_ “Oh my god.” Jisung practically chokes on the rice cake in his mouth. Minho and him share a look the elder pulling his boyfriend closer to him.  _

 

_ “Well you’ve come to the right household for that.” He laughs fingers creeping up Sungie’s thighs, slipping his digits into the holes of his jeans.  _

 

_ “I don’t understand it either because I never thought it was boring before. But now, it’s like we’re just getting off instead of enjoying.”  _

 

_ “That’s rough Buddy, can’t relate.” Jisung giggles and lifts Minho’s chin connecting their lips.  _

 

_ “We could teach him.” Min whispers against Sungie’s mouth, Jisung brings him closer.  _

 

_ “I was thinking the same thing.” The younger murmurs.  _

 

_ “He eye fucks you often enough.” Minho bites down on Sungie’s shoulder. The younger grips his shirt, lower lip between his teeth.  _

 

_ “Okay, threesome checked off the bucket list then?”  _

 

_ “Oh hell yes.”  _

 

_ Jisung spins around on the counter and pours a shot of vodka in a shot glass and downs it. He then takes another bite of the food Min is cooking. Worrying about the killer hangover he’s going to have, later.  _

 

_ Minho watches his boyfriend slide into Chan’s lap. His thighs going on either side of him, arms wrapping around his neck.  _

 

_ “You a top or a bottom Channie?” Jisung asks softly, his head tilted to the side. Chan looks at the younger with his eyes blown wide, he also glances at Minho who’s watching them with a small smirk.  _

 

_ “I usually bottom…” He whispers Jisung shifts his hips and makes it so he’s sitting right on Chan’s dick.  _

 

_ “Wanna switch it up?” _

 

_ “What?” Chan nervously glances at Minho again, Nobody is allowed to touch Jisung. It’s literally what  _ **_triggers_ ** _ Minho. And not much gets on his nerves. Touching Sungie though, that’s how you get on his shit list.  _

 

_ And even though Chan is drunk out his mind right now, he knows better than to put his hands on Jisung. Even if it’s always been something he’s wanted.  _

 

_ “Do you wanna fuck me Channie?” Chan inhales hard, yes, yes he does but fuck is this a test?  _

 

_ “What is happening? What’d you put in my drink Sung?” Chan whispers. Jisung giggles and leans forward, his lips ghosting across Chan’s jawline.  _

 

_ “I’m asking you if you wanna fuck me. You just said your sex life is boring. Minho and I can change that for the night.”  _

 

_ Minho smirks, glad that Chan won’t touch Jisung without his permission. His eyes keep going to Min a nervous expression.  _

 

_ “You’re allowed to Channie, I’m letting you just this once.” He says finally.  _

 

_ Jisung hums waiting for his reaction to Minho’s okay.   _

 

_ Min observes that Chan needs permission to do things, hearing him ask if he can grab Sungie’s ass. Jisung’s answer is of course taking both the elders hands and pulling them in his pockets.  _

 

_ He asks in a way that isn’t like Min, Minho asks if things are okay, Chan asks the way a sub asks.  _

 

_ “Holy shit.” Chan breathes out right before Jisung kisses him, his fingers sliding into his blonde hair. His tongue poking out to lick at his bottom lip, the elder groans softly his hands squeezing his ass pulling him closer.  _

 

_ It would be a total lie if he hasn’t thought about doing shit with Sungie since he turned sixteen. The whole time he was with Dohun it killed Chan, but there was nothing any of them could do to get through to him. And then when they first broke it off and Dohun started spreading revenge porn Chan had been enraged by the way Jisung was treated.  _

 

_ He was just a kid after all, and what was done to him was horrible. And the time period after that was awful, Changbin has fully convinced Chan that Jisung had to get himself out of it. He needed to find himself again.  _

 

_ But that was a bad decision they all found out, when they met Minho both he and Changbin had been nervous. Jisung was very clearly head over heels with Min early on in their relationship despite denying in intensely.  _

 

_ The two of them had been doubtful about Minho too, Woojin knew him from the studio and he was known as a player. He was known for breaking hearts and hurting people and not caring. So honestly they did everything in their power to convince Jisung not to hang out with him.  _

 

_ And Sungie has sworn up and down they were only friends for a while, but then Jisung started staying at his dorm almost every night.  _

 

_ Changbin told Jisung off one night about how he was just going to be like Dohun again and how Jisung had no mind for his own. How he only did anything Minho said and his world revolves around guys, he couldn’t function without one.  _

 

_ Jisung lost his shit, he screamed at both of them, he told them both things they had no idea about. He showed them his self harm scars, screamed at them about his eating disorder and how they left him behind. How he has been suffering and alone through this whole thing and neither one of his closest friends tried to help him.  _

 

_ Chan had no idea, he knew Sungie was in a bad place but he didn’t realize just how bad it had been. He had no idea about the physical abuse he went through, or the depression he’d been battling alone. Nothing made Chan feel worse than to find out Jisung has been suffering so much on his own.  _

 

_ Jisung told them off about how Minho barely knew him but gave more of a shit about him than the people that have known him for years.  _

 

_ After that Chan has made it his mission to never let Sungie feel like that again. To check on him whenever he can. And that’s what he has done since then, and their relationship is stronger because of it.  _

 

_ But now, years later, Jisung is a whole other creature, he’s something that Chan has dreamt about because of the way he acts and things he’s said. And now he’s kissing him.  _

 

_ His fingers in his hair and thin thighs on either side of his thicker ones. Chan never thought he’d get a taste of Jisung like this.  _

 

_ Sungie pulls his hair and shifts his hips down, his teeth biting down on Chan’s lower lip.  _

 

_ “Fuck Sungie.” He whispers as the younger kisses along his neck and bites his pulse, tongue darting out to soothe the harsh nip.  _

 

_ He lets out a soft giggle, “You like me Channie?” He bites down more, sucking harder along his collarbone now.  _

 

_ “Y-yes.” He grips him a little harder and drops his head back closing his eyes as Jisung moves again his small hands snaking up Chan’s black t-shirt. His teeth bite down on his neck again the other side though.  _

 

_ Minho comes to the back of the couch and slides his fingers into Chan’s hair. He bends and kisses him hard, his tongue pushing past his lips. The elder’s eyes fly open, one hand coming off Jisung’s ass to grab Minho’s head.  _

 

_ Sungie pulls away and rolls his hips down, his fingers tweaking both of his nipples. Watching his boyfriend make Chan melt under his touch.  _

 

_ The elder’s hips buck as Jisung tugs a little harder on his sensitive buds.  _

 

_ “Fuck,” He whispers against Min, his hand on Sungie’s ass grips harder pulling him more aggressively towards him.  _

 

_ “What do you want Sungie to do to you babyboy?” Minho pulls his hair harder. Chan lets out a soft groan, his hand in Minho’s hair falling back to Jisung’s ass. The younger’s mouth attached to his neck again fingers still torturing him.  _

 

_ “Don’t know.” Minho grips his chin now.  _

 

_ “Well I’m gonna need answers if you want this to continue.” Min also grabs Jisung by his hair, the younger moans softly his attention on his boyfriend now.  _

 

_ Minho leans down and kisses him now, Jisung’s arms looping around his neck so his chest is now pressed against Chan’s face. Chan looks down at Sungie’s body, hands moving to untuck his shirt and slide up his hard abs.  _

 

_ Sungie takes in a breath against Minho, hips twitching. Min glances down and sees Chan’s hands under Jisung’s shirt, very clearly doing what the younger had just been doing to him.  _

 

_ “Until you tell me what you want, you don’t get to touch.” Minho’s voice is stern, pushing the elder’s hands off his boyfriend.  _

 

_ Chan whines softly, he’s embarrassed, he can’t just say he wants jisung to suck the life out of him. Or that he wants to fuck him till he limps.  _

 

_ Jisung moves closer to Minho’s ear, biting down gently.  _

 

_ “He probably never has to say what he wants baby.” Sungie whispers to him, Min hums almost losing his balance on the back of the couch. The alcohol hitting him harder.  _

 

_ “He should learn to say the things he wants. If he wants to get anything.” Minho turns his attention to Chan again, “have anything to say?”  _

 

_ “Minho…” He whispers face bright red.  _

 

_ Jisung moves, “do you want me to suck your cock Channie?” He gets by his ear, biting down on the lobe. Chan inhales sharply at his words, hands still caught in Minho’s grip.  _

 

_ “Y-yes.” He squirms under both of them, Sungie kisses his jaw again.  _

 

_ “You gotta say that, be straightforward.” Jisung rolls his hips and forces a little moan past his lips to give him some motivation.  _

 

_ “I can’t say that!” Chan blushes deeply.  _

 

_ Sungie now hums and grabs for Minho again, his fingers threading in his hair, “Hyung...wanna suck you off so badly, can I please?” He bites his boyfriend’s lower lip, Min kisses him now.  _

 

_ “Yeah baby,” Minho moves to the other side of the couch and Jisung climbs into his lap. Their kisses get sloppy pretty fast, Chan realizes quickly that Jisung is a messy kisser. He’s all tongue and whining, Minho keeping up with him with ease. His boyfriend letting Jisung guide the kiss mostly, letting him lick at his tongue and suck on his lips.  _

 

_ Chan watches with his teeth clamped onto his lower lip, wishing it was him in Minho’s spot.  _

 

_ Jisung starts moving down Min’s body, in a similar fashion to how he had been Chan’s. Only he goes to exact spots on Minho, biting in certain areas and touching in others. He’s then between his thighs, kissing them apart and then nuzzling into his clothed crotch.  _

 

_ Chan groans wishing he would just say what he wants to. Minho grabs him by the shirt dragging him closer, their lips locking again.  _

 

_ Jisung hums and unbuttons Min’s jeans making him lift his hips slightly so he can inch them down a tiny bit. He smiles happily rubbing him through his boxers but his eyes are on the bulge in Chan’s jeans.  _

 

_ He can’t touch him until Chan asks though, so he starts licking Minho’s tip through his boxers.  _

 

_ Chan looks down curious about what just made Minho grip him even tighter. Sungie’s pink tongue lapping at the wet spot in his boxers is probably what’s doing it.  _

 

_ “Ask Chan and he'll Do it to you too.” Minho nips his lower lip.  _

 

_ The elder takes in a deep breath, “Sungie want you to suck me off.” Jisung’s head snaps up, eyes looking up at Minho for permission. He nods and Sungie slides back between Chan’s.  _

 

_ Minho takes his face in his hands and kisses him again. Jisung now undoing his jeans and pulling him from his boxers. He’s hard already completely, he’s embarrassed honestly.  _

 

_ Jisung has to stop the moan that threatens past his lips, Chan is leaking and hard and god he’s thick. Sungie’s mouth practically waters, he leans forward and swirls his tongue around his tip. He’s never come across a dick he can’t fully deep throat but Chan, he may be the one he can’t.  _

 

_ Min pulls away hearing Chan moan against him, he looks down to see Jisung licking his tip only.  _

 

_ “Damn Channie where’ve you been hiding that?” Minho teases he slides his hand down and pumps him slowly. Sungie setting his hand on Min’s wrist as a guide.  _

 

_ “Sh-shut up Min.” Chan groans he threads his fingers into Jisung’s hair. The younger taking more into his mouth putting Minho’s hand into his hair too. He moans around him eyes brimming slightly already.  _

 

_ Minho kisses along his jaw and bites down every now and then. Jisung moaning around Chan, his eyes nearly rolled back, drool dripping down his chin.  _

 

_ He pulls off catching his breath, hand stroking him, he’s determined to get him down his throat.  _

 

_ “Think you can take him Sungie?” Minho teases, he slips his fingers into Jisung’s mouth the younger instantly sucking on them eagerly. Chan watches his mind racing, he can’t tell if it’s the alcohol or how intense everything feels that’s making his vision go a little foggy.  _

 

_ “Hmm gonna.” Jisung pulls off his fingers licking at the tips and then goes back to Chan’s cock. His tongue flicks against his slit and he takes in a deep breath.  _

 

_ The younger kisses up his cock to his pelvis, and then licks back down, tongue swirling around the head. He then slacks his jaw and starts to sink down on him his eyes fluttering closed.  _

 

_ Minho watches Chan bite his lip watching Jisung intensely, his fingers in his hair guiding him slowly.  _

 

_ He knows the look, Chan has wanted this it’s not a loving look he’s giving Sungie it’s pure lust. Min hums if he was sober he might stop this, he doesn’t like how much Chan is focusing on Jisung. How he’s starting to focus solely on his boyfriend his hand gripping his hair a little too hard and hips pushing into his mouth a little too fast.  _

 

_ However drunk Minho doesn’t stop it, he’s not as possessive as usual. He even goes as far to taunt Chan.  _

 

_ “How long have you wanted Sungie like this Channie? Do you think about him on his knees a lot?” He whispers forcing the elder’s eyes to look at him. Chin gripped between his fingers.  _

 

_ Chan whines his face red, “Hmm? How much do you think about  _ **_my_ ** _ boyfriend?”  _

 

_ Jisung hears Min’s words but ignores them, he’s enjoying sucking Chan’s. And he’ll never admit it to Minho but it’s totally making him slip into his headspace. Min will most likely figure it out though because Sungie is shit at hiding it.  _

 

_ “I’ll make him stop if you don’t answer me.” Minho’s threatens.  _

 

_ “I’ve wanted him for a long time, he never can keep his tongue in his mouth it’s so frustrating.” Chan says in a rushed tone. Min smirks, he pulls his hair a little harder.  _

 

_ “Good boy.” He kisses Chan again, licking into his mouth.  _

 

_ Jisung on the other hand is completely gone, the fact he’s completely drunk and being used in such a way has sent him over the edge. He’s leaning forward on his hands now, eyes closed and mouth getting lazy. Chan starting to thrust into his mouth making him go deeper in his headspace.  _

 

_ He moans around him drool dripping down his chin, eyes opening slightly to look up. He sees Minho torturing Chan and reaches out for his boyfriend. He can feel himself slipping completely into his subspace he needs Minho.  _

 

_ Min feels Jisung’s hand reaching for him, he looks down and notices instantly his posture and laziness.  _

 

_ He moves away from Chan and slips down next to Sungie, his arms wrapping around him pulling him off of Chan.  _

 

_ Even in his intoxicated state he knows when his boyfriend is falling into his headspace. Not just his normal giggly one but his you can do anything you want with me and I won’t say no. And that is dangerous if it’s not just them.  _

 

_ “Hey,” Minho takes his face in his hands, Jisung giggles and wraps himself around Min crawling in his lap.  _

 

_ “Want you Hyung.” He starts kissing all over Minho’s neck, sloppy and whining as he ruts against Min’s thigh. Chan watches them on the floor curiously. Something about Jisung seems off.  _

 

_ “I know baby.” Minho gets tackled his back hitting the floor, both of them giggling.  _

 

_ Jisung pulls himself closer his hips frantic, “want you to use me.” He whispers Minho groans because any other night he wouldn’t hesitate to do as Sungie wants.  _

 

_ “Settle down baby doll, how’d you get so deep in there?” Minho sits back up, Sungie whimpering in his lap.  _

 

_ Chan wants to run his hands through his hair and pull him back onto his cock. He doesn’t though, even though he totally just heard the words Sungie just uttered.  _

 

_ “Ever heard of subspace Channie?” Minho asks seeing the way the elder is looking at Jisung. His boyfriend whining and frantically trying to get into his jeans.  _

 

_ “N-no.” Chan watches as Minho goes to stand up but tips over, Jisung giggling and clinging to him.  _

 

_ “Come on Channie hyung.” The youngest tugs his hands making him come to his feet too. The three of them stumble into the couples bedroom Chan’s back hitting the bed first, Jisung on top of him slipping back between his legs to lick at him more.  _

 

_ “No, no more, you need to come out of the clouds. He’s not getting you like this.” Minho, even drunk Minho refuses to let Chan get his boyfriend in his subspace.  _

 

_ “Don’t wanna.” Jisung pouts he tries to get away from Minho again but the elder drags him to the headboard and grabs the handcuffs from the nightstand. Clipping his wrists above his head so he can’t squirm away.  _

 

_ Chan gapes, “Holy fuck.” He says eyes on the metal currently clasped around Jisung’s wrists.  _

 

_ “You want a pair babyboy?” Minho asks seeing the interest in his friends' eyes.  _

 

_ “I, I don’t know.” Chan blushes deeply, Minho brings him up to Jisung pulling his boyfriend’s jeans down kissing between his knees lovingly. Sungie is shaking his fingers wrapped around the metal chains.  _

 

_ Chan’s eyes fall to his cock straining in his tight briefs. Minho hums and rubs him slowly, thumb pressing into the wet spot. Jisung bucks forward thighs trembling.  _

 

_ “You need to be gentle, he won’t say no when he’s like this.” Minho grabs his chin, making him look at him.  _

 

_ “Okay,”  _

 

_ “What do you wanna do to Sungie? Hm? What are the fantasies you have about  _ **_my_ ** _ baby?”  _

 

_ Chan shivers he never knew Minho would have this control over him. Had no idea that he wanted to be pushed around like this.  _

 

_ “Wanna...fuck him.” Chan whispers, his face red be wobbles on the bed world spinning for a second because of that last drink he had.  _

 

_ “Yeah? You wanna make him scream?” Minho grabs him by the belt loops knocking him down. Jisung watching his pupils blown wide.  _

 

_ “Yes, want him to limp.” Chan moans as Minho pins his wrists down, rolling his hips down into him. The blonde squirms, ass pushing back on Minho’s crotch.  _

 

_ “What else do you want?”  _

 

_ “Want you to fuck me.”  _

 

_ “Woojin wouldn’t be happy about that...what would he say if he found his baby was acting like such a slut?” Chan moans again, Jisung takes in a sharp breath, those kind of words from Minho aren’t a thing between them.  _

 

_ They’re strictly forbidden when they have sex and in their life.  _

 

_ They sound horrible coming from his boyfriend’s mouth, worse than they do from anyone else. Even if they’re not directed at Jisung it still snaps him from his headspace.  _

 

_ “Red! Red,” He says frantically Minho leaves Chan withering without hesitation.  _

 

_ “What’s wrong baby?” Minho unhooks Sungie’s wrists.  _

 

_ “Don’t like it, don’t say that to Chan.” Jisung pulls away slightly.  _

 

_ “Sungie it’s okay, I know he doesn’t really mean it.” Chan says since he really fucking liked it.  _

 

_ “I won’t baby, I’m sorry.” Minho pulls him back over, kissing him softly now. Chan watching quietly, Sungie tugs away for a second, his hands shaking.  _

 

_ “I just need a second.” Jisung whispers, he backs up off the bed needing to get out of the room for a moment.  _

 

_ “What’s wrong?” Chan asks his eyes on Jisung.  _

 

_ “He doesn't like degrading at all, I didn’t know it would bother him even if it was directed at you.” Minho runs a hand through his hair.  _

 

_ Minho gets up and sees Sungie throwing another shot back.  _

 

_ “Hey, You okay baby?” He touches his back gently.  _

 

_ “Yeah, Just needed a second.”  _

 

_ “I’m sorry I made you upset, I didn’t think it would bother you if it wasn’t directed at you.” Min pulls him into a hug.  _

 

_ “I didn’t think it would either baby, I just...it threw me hearing you say stuff like that. Cause I’ve never heard you say that shit.” Sungie wraps his arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him again.  _

 

_ “I’m good now though,” Jisung downs another shot, Minho doing the same.  _

 

_ “Should I be catching up to you?”  _

 

_ “Hmmm, not sure. I’m drunk enough to go all the way into my headspace though so.” He giggles lifting himself up, wanting to be carried. Minho tries to but they both start to tip over.  _

 

_ They come back in their room, Sungie falling back into Chan, “sorry I freaked you out Sungie.”  _

 

_ Chan hugs him tight, “you didn’t Chan, now come here.” Jisung pulls him down and kisses him hard, their lips clashing hard. Minho comes up behind them and pulls Chan’s jeans down all the way.  _

 

_ “Cute briefs Channie.” He throws them to the side and kisses up his back.  _

 

_ He then slides his hands into his boxers and grabs his ass, pulling him apart. Chan inhales against Jisung his face falling into his neck.  _

 

_ “Hmm pretty.” Minho smirks and bends, his tongue licking up his entrance.  _

 

_ Chan grips Jisung’s shirt, he starts unbuttoning the soft material, his mouth biting down on his collarbone and chest. Min smirks and licks more, hands spreading his thighs apart more.  _

 

_ He then abruptly pulls away and goes to the nightstand, wobbling a little again. He grabs the lube and falls back down into their bed.  _

 

_ “Hey, no marking him.” Minho pulls him away from sucking marks to Sungie’s honey colored skin.  _

 

_ He then flips Chan over and pins him to the bed again, he pulls his briefs down all the way and slides his fingers up his entrance.  _

 

_ “Want me to open you up Channie?” Minho whispers in his ear.  _

 

_ “Yes,” _

 

_ “What do you say?”  _

 

_ “Please!” Jisung giggles and falls next to them, wanting Minho’s attention. He’s so drunk, it’s hitting him now, those last two shots, bad idea.  _

 

_ Good boy Sungie.” Minho smiles and kisses his boyfriend his hands going down to pulls his briefs down all the way.  _

 

_ Chan watches, his mouth practically watering at the sight of Jisung’s now completely bare body.  _

 

_ “Wanna taste him Channie?”  _

 

_ “Yes please.” Chan says without hesitation, he kisses sloppily down Sungie’s body lips landing on the head of his cock. _

 

_ Sungie’s back arches instantly, his hands sliding into Chan’s blonde hair.  _

 

_ “You’re supposed to be a bottom why are you actually big?” Chan laughs, never would have said that sober.  _

 

_ “Look who’s talking.” Jisung reaches for Minho, pulling him down to kiss him hard. Their teeth clash even, Min groans against his boyfriend Chan’s hand sticks his hand into his jeans pulling him out completely.  _

 

_ “Fuck-“ he bites Jisung’s lower lip as Chan’s tongue is on him. The elder switching back and forth between the boyfriends.  _

 

_ Jisung reaches down and pulls on the hem of Min’s shirt, tugging it up over his head. His hands traveling all over the exposed skin now. Chan pulls at his jeans, tugging them off completely, taking his boxers with him.  _

 

_ “Why do you have a shirt on still?” Jisung tugs Chan up away from their cocks and pulling his shirt over his head.  _

 

_ Min can tell Sungie is getting impatient, he pulls him onto his lap and the younger moans grinding his ass back against him. Chan kissing him now, hand stroking both of them. Jisung has his arms wrapped around his neck, kissing the eldest hard.  _

 

_ Minho finds the lube again and reslicks his fingers sliding two into his boyfriend. Jisung moans loud, his body coiling slightly.  _

 

_ “Lino...please.” He breathes against Chan’s neck, nails scraping his pale chest.  _

 

_ “I know baby,” Minho spreads his fingers making his boyfriend whimper quietly. His teeth biting down on Chan’s collarbone.  _

 

_ Sungie suddenly takes in a harsh breath, an idea coming to his mind.  _

 

_ He reaches back and finds the lube, dripping it on his fingers. He then tugs Chan back to his mouth and wraps his arm around him.  _

 

_ Chan moans as Jisung presses a digit to his entrance, his teeth biting down on the younger’s lower lip. He pumps his finger in and out slowly starting to tease a second in.  _

 

_ “More please.” Chan whispers.  _

 

_ “Look who’s learning.” Jisung giggles and adds his second digit all the way in. Minho slides his third finger into Sungie making the younger falter though his other hand gripping Chan’s hip.  _

 

_ Min presses up and makes Jisung melt his thighs shaking a little.  _

 

_ Chan wraps his fingers around Sungie’s cock again, pumping quickly. His stomach starts to coil up and more whines fall from his mouth. Minho feels him clenching around his digits too, “you gonna cum baby?” His boyfriend smirks.  _

 

_ Jisung nods his face buried in Chan’s neck, he rocks back on the fingers inside him and his hips twitch.  _

 

_ “Fuck-“ Sungie hisses as Chan suddenly takes his hand off him. The obvious betrayal in the younger’s eyes directed at his friend.  _

 

_ “You can’t cum yet.”  _

 

_ Minho laughs because of course Chan doesn’t know about the stamina Jisung has. He has no clue about how Sungie can get off about four times in one night no problem.  _

 

_ “That was me-Minho…” jisung moans loud, his boyfriend pushing inside of him now. His fingers leave Chan’s ass as he’s suddenly pushed down to be eye level with his cock.  _

 

_ Min rocks into him slowly, gripping his hips, Jisung opens his mouth letting Chan slide his dick in too.  _

 

_ “Good boy Sungie.” Minho murmurs while snapping his hips forward now. Jisung moans around Chan, choking on him slightly. The elder hums quietly and looks down hand in Sungie’s hair thrusting in slowly.  _

 

_ A pace starts between them and Jisung is in heaven, his eyes are closed as he gets fucked into from both ends. Hands gripping the sheets hard thighs shaking badly.  _

 

_ He can feel himself slipping again his mind falling into the abyss of his headspace. Min is being relentless, not letting up at, Jisung moans around Chan, pushing his hips away for a second needing to breathe.  _

 

_ Tears coming down his cheeks and drool dripping down his chin.  _

 

_ “Feel good baby? You’re being such a good boy for your hyungs.” Minho runs his fingers through Sungie’s hair, giving soft tugs to it.  _

 

_ “Hmhm, wanna cum hyung…” Jisung sounds fucked out, his voice hoarse and head dropped down.  _

 

_ “You can baby,” Min pulls his hair again, Chan pushes himself back past his lips and Jisung is whining quickly.  _

 

_ Minho teaching down to stroke him quickly. Jisung clenches around him, he picks up his pace shifting his hips to hit his prostate now.  _

 

_ Sungie bucks back on Min nails scraping down Chan’s thighs his back arching as he cums hard, covering the sheets.  _

 

_ Minho just behind him thrusting in hard and fast coming deep inside him. Sungie pulls off Chan falling back into the sheets his throat aching, he wants Chan though.  _

 

_ “Come here Channie.” He whispers signaling him over.  _

 

_ “You gonna fuck me now?”  _

 

_ Minho comes up behind him his hand wrapping around him, slicking his member up with lube.  _

 

_ “You gonna fuck  _ **_my_ ** _ boyfriend Channie? Can you make him cum like I did?”  _

 

_ “Y-yes.” Chan bends down and goes to kiss Sungie as he pushes in but Minho grabs him by the hair.  _

 

_ “No kissing.” He growls, Jisung’s back arches up as he gets filled again. Chan isn’t as long as Min but fuck he’s thicker, his eyes are partly rolled back. One from sensitivity and two from the stretch.  _

 

_ “Fuck…” he moans hips already rolling back on Chan instantly.  _

 

_ A hint of jealousy starts in Minho’s stomach seeing the way Jisung is biting his lip and his eyes are rolled back. He’s annoyed by the pleasure his boyfriend is currently feeling.  _

 

_ Chan grips his hips now and starts pounding into him quickly. Wanting to get off now, he needs it, it’s been building in his stomach since Jisung sucked him off earlier.  _

 

_ Minho slides his fingers into Chan now, shoving them up to try and find his prostate and he does. The elder bucks hard nailing Jisung’s too making him cry out.  _

 

_ He adds a third quickly and Chan is barely hanging on thrusting in hard yanking his thin hips hard down on him.  _

 

_ “M-Minho.” He whines, “you need permission Channie? You wanna cum babyboy?” He bites at his ear.  _

 

_ “Y-yes please.” He whimpers.  _

 

_ Minho hums, pressing his fingers right on his prostate. The noises that come from his mouth make him smirk.  _

 

_ “You can cum.” He whispers.  _

 

_ Chan’s hips buck hard and he cums, he cums deep in Jisung, without a condom. The three of them too drunk to even realize though.  _

 

_ Sungie is half hard again so Minho reaches down and starts pumping him again until he’s making a mess all over himself again. Chan pulls out and falls down next to the younger.  _

 

_ “Holy shit.” He whispers feeling insanely overwhelmed. Minho falls down next to Sungie too, wrapping his arms around him tightly.  _

 

_ “Hmm, that was fun.” He murmurs while kissing along Jisung’s neck and shoulder.  _

 

_ “I’m so tired.” Jisung mumbles he reaches back and threads his fingers into Min’s hair.  _

 

_ “Me too.” Chan hums trying to put his brain back together. Jisung tugs him close, his arm going around his waist.  _

 

_ “We’ll worry about the mess in the morning,” he says while cuddling up between the two. Minho squeezing him tightly.  _

 

_ * _

_ The next morning is hell, Jisung woke up first and shot into the bathroom throwing up everything in his stomach. His head pounding, ass absolutely aching.  _

 

_ Minho felt his boyfriend shoot from bed and looked up confused only for his stomach to turn seconds later. He too is up quickly. Jisung now leaning against the cabinets on the floor now.  _

 

_ Minho gets sick too, his forehead pressing against his hand on the bowl.  _

 

_ “Gross.” Jisung laughs his head hitting against the wood behind him.  _

 

_ “You’re gross.” Min pushes him slightly but just ends up locking their hands. They both are hot messes, sweat making their hair stick to their foreheads, naked still.  _

 

_ “I think I’m dying.” Jisung mumbles trying to find the strength to get up.  _

 

_ “Who let us drink that much?” Minho leans himself against his boyfriend now, neither being able to get up just yet.  _

 

_ “It feels like my ass was ripped open and sewn back together.”  _

 

_ “Oh god.” Min kisses his pulse forehead against his face now.  _

 

_ “And you know the worst part?” Jisung sets his chin on his head.  _

 

_ “What?”  _

 

_ “I barely even remember it.”  _

 

_ “Aw babe.”  _

 

_ They sit there for a few more minutes. “I think Chan’s dead.”  _

 

_ “You killed him.”  _

 

_ “I’m a good fuck what can I say.” Minho giggles at his words, hugging him tightly.  _

 

_ “You are.”  _

 

_ “I can’t decide if I wanna take a bath or sleep longer.”  _

 

_ “Well, you’re literally covered in dried cum so I’d say take a bath.” Minho moves and turns on the water. Jisung sighs and forces himself to climb in, falling on his back.  _

 

_ “I’m gonna see if Chan’s alive,”  _

 

_ “Put pants on first, he’s seen enough of your dick.” Min laughs softly and grabs a pair of shorts off the back of the door, he also gets his tooth brush before leaving. Leaning against the counter now, brushing his teeth.  _

 

_ “Do you remember?”  _

 

_ Jisung asks while dunking his head back in the water, the world still spinning mildly.  _

 

_ “Bits and pieces. Mostly that that will be the last threesome we have with Chan.”  _

 

_ Sungie sits up washing his hair, “why?”  _

 

_ “He likes you a little too much.” Jisung rolls his eyes, “he was just as into you as he was me.” _

 

_ Minho gives him a look, “babe, when you sucked his dick it looked like he was in love with you.”  _

 

_ Jisung smirks, “well…” he sticks his tongue out and licks up his fingers. Minho shoves him into the water making the younger giggle.  _

 

_ “Cut it out.”  _

 

_ “Go see if Chan’s alive.” Sungie laughs more, Minho drops a kiss on his forehead and leaves the bathroom.  _

 

_ Inside their room he sees Chan with his face in the pillows, he’s awake though.  _

 

_ “Are you alive?”  _

 

_ “No,”  _

 

_ Min laughs and comes over laying back down in their bed, poking his toned shoulders.  _

 

_ “Channie…”  _

 

_ “Don’t call me that anymore.” Chan mumbles and takes his face from the pillow his eyes bloodshot just like Min’s and Sungie’s.  _

 

_ Minho laughs, “what it’ll get your dick hard?”  _

 

_ “Shut up,”  _

 

_ “Are you gonna hurl?”  _

 

_ “Possibly,” He starts to sit up but instantly lays back down his face looking green.  _

 

_ “Well Sungie is in the bath so don’t yak just yet.” Minho rubs his back.  _

 

_ “You can take a shower after Sungie.” Chan hums at his words, he reaches for Minho but the younger pulls away slightly.  _

 

_ “Woojin can’t know about last night.”  _

 

_ “Thought you two were broken up.” Minho looks at him with a side eye.  _

 

_ “We are, I just, don’t want him to know.” Chan hides his face bright red.  _

 

_ “Oh yeah you just don’t want him to know you dicked down one of your best friends.”  _

 

_ “Shut up!” _

 

_ * _

The next morning Jisung wakes up and groans his head hurting mildly. 

 

“Baby…” He murmurs hands reaching for Minho, he feels around and feels their bed is empty and for the first time in a long time he actually gets panicked about it. 

 

He never does usually now, he wakes up with Min every morning. But before Minho he’d fall asleep with Dohun and wake up alone and hurting mentally and physically. 

 

He used to get panic attacks constantly when he’s wake up to an empty bed. But now, it never happens. Except for this morning for some reason. 

 

“Min?” He calls heart starting to race, this is stupid why is he freaking out? 

 

“Yeah baby?” Minho comes back in their room only in sweatpants. Not what he went to sleep in, although honestly Jisung only remembers taking clothes off of Min last night, not him putting any back on. 

 

“Where’d you go?” He pouts doing grabby hands at him. 

 

“I was making breakfast baby, we have a house full.” Min crawls back up their bed and kisses his forehead. 

 

“You okay?” He asks feeling Sungie shaking slightly. 

 

“Y-Yeah.” 

 

“That didn’t sound very okay. What’s going on in there Sungie?” Minho pulls him into his lap, hands going to cup his squishy cheeks. 

 

“Don’t know...I just woke up and you were there and it freaked me out. I think it’s cause I’m hungover.” Jisung mumbles, Min leans in and kisses him softly. 

 

“I’m right here babyboy, not going anywhere. Go back to sleep if you’re hungover love, I’ll wake you up later.” Sungie hums, his face going to nuzzle into Min’s neck. 

 

“Can’t go back to sleep everyone is still here.” The younger wraps himself around his boyfriend, hugging him close. 

 

“Here hold on.” 

 

Minho kisses his forehead again and walks out into the living room where half of everyone is still dead the other half complaining about headaches and stomach aches. 

 

“I’m taking this.” Minho says to Changbin as he scoops a sleepy Felix up into his arms. 

 

“Hey!” Bin whines, his head killing him. 

 

Min brings Lix to their bed, Jisung giggling as they fall back into the pillows cuddling up to each other. 

 

“There two sleepy babies.” Min drops kisses to both their heads and goes back to the kitchen to finish breakfast. 

 

“I can’t believe you had sex with my boyfriend.” Woojin says, coming over to help with the food. 

 

“It wasn’t planned and he wasn’t your boyfriend at the time. And I don’t think sober any of us would have gone through with it.” 

 

“That’s how you knew his kinks, you shit!” He hits his arm. 

 

“Hyung I promise you, cross my heart. I literally barely remember it. Jisung too, the next morning we were so hungover neither one of us could get off the bathroom floor.” Min leans against the counter. 

 

“And besides, it won’t happen again.” 

 

Before their conversation continues arms wrap around his middle, “aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” Minho kisses Sungie’s knuckles. 

 

“I’m hungry.” He nuzzles into his back. 

 

“Why won’t it happen again? Because I’m around or something went horribly wrong?” 

 

“What won’t happen?” Jisung slides his fingers under the band of Min’s sweats. Not going any further down just his finger tips. 

 

“Sleeping with Chan.” 

 

“Oh,” Sungie giggles, “Min has a-“ 

 

“I’ll kill you.” 

 

“Do it, you won’t.” Jisung then licks the side of his neck and runs away, Minho squirms and turns around trying to grab him. 

 

“You have what?” 

 

“I have nothing.” 

 

“Woojinnie.” Chan whines coming over now, his blonde hair is curling up naturally and sticking out everywhere. A pout on his face. 

 

“Hmm?” Woojin turns to face him and gets hugged tight, “come cuddle me.” 

 

“I’m helping with breakfast baby.” He kisses his forehead and walks Chan over to Bin and Felix, stuffing him between the two. 

 

Jisung shockingly enough is curled up on Hyunjin, cuddling him close. Jeongin and Seungmin are wrapped around each other, both still asleep. 

 

Min and Woojin finish cooking and the boys that can stomach food come over and eat all of it up. Jisung curls up on Min after, fingers tracing shapes to his chest now. He put a shirt on finally too. 

 

The whole house empties slowly, finally around 3pm it’s just the residences of the home left. 

 

“I’m so tired,” Minho yawns while rubs his eyes yawning. 

 

He rubs hard enough for his contacts that he literally never takes out pops off his eye onto his cheek. The first time Sungie found out Min had glasses he nearly tipped over. Since they already had been dating a few months. 

 

“Wow cute, are your eyes trying to breathe?” Jisung asks seeing the blue disc on his cheek. 

 

“Fuck you.” 

 

Sungie has no idea how Minho sleeps with his contacts in constantly, although his rapid blinking all the time is him trying to get them to unstick to his eyes jisung is pretty certain. 

 

“Ah babe think you’re gonna need new ones.” Jisung puts it on his finger. The thin material is ripped to the middle. 

 

Minho groans loud, “let me up baby.” 

 

He goes into the bathroom, Jisung wraps a blanket around himself while waiting for his warmth to return. 

 

“Babe! Have you seen my glasses?” 

 

Jisung nearly falls off the couch, “Lee Minho, wearing his glasses? Who are you?” He teases and gets up to go on their room to get his frames. 

 

“Here you go, I had to clean dust off them. Why are you actually wearing them?” 

 

“Because I’m all out, and now I have to die.” Min throws his empty box of contacts away, the betrayal of the bare box on his face. 

 

“Oh god oh jeez, are you gonna make it?” 

 

“Probably not.” Minho hides his face, Jisung rolls his eyes and tugs his face down to his, kissing him slowly. 

 

“You’re dramatic.” 

 

“I’m ugly now.” He whines. 

 

“I’ll punch you. It’s literally physically impossible for you to be ugly babe.” 

 

Minho starts to wrap himself around Sungie making the younger support his full weight. He struggled for a second but then picks his boyfriend up. 

 

“Can we watch movies?” Jisung asks still holding Min. 

 

“Yeah,” Minho clings to him tighter, Jisung brings them into their room and drops Min onto their bed, falling on top of him too. 

 

“I can’t believe Chan spilled the beans.” He mumbles. 

 

“Me either, I can’t believe I said some shit. I didn’t think I was that drunk.” 

 

Jisung laughs at his words, “babe when you’re sober you’re a troublemaker, drunk Minho is just a little shit all together.” 

 

“It be like that.” Min wraps his arms and legs around his boyfriend hands in his hair. 

 

“I think I wanna go blonde.” Minho announces a few seconds later. 

 

“I’m sorry what?” Jisung raises his brows. 

 

“You heard me.” 

 

“What’s making you want that?”

 

“I’ve had black hair for awhile now and I’m bored.” 

 

“The thought of you as a blonde has my ass shaking.” Min laughs he pulls Sungie up to kiss him again fingers in his hair. 

 

“I was when I was like seventeen, but it looked bad.” 

 

“I doubt it.” Jisung gets up on all fours, looming above his boyfriend. 

 

“What’re you doing up there?” Min asks since he currently has his dick pressed against his ass. 

 

“I’m just sitting up.” 

 

“Get your dick off my ass then.” 

 

“My dick isn’t even hard! Paranoid ass!” Minho flips them making Jisung shriek and start giggling. They kiss for several seconds, Sungie’s legs now wrapped around Min tightly. 

 

“I love you.” Minho kisses him softly hand on the side of his face. 

 

“I love you too.” He leans back in for another kiss when someone bangs on the door making them both freeze. It happens again and Minho gets up, grabbing a sweater to hide some of the hickies on his neck at the moment.

 

Jisung stands at the bedroom doorway watching Min go to open it. 

 

“Listen fags we all have to sit back and listen to you all night shut the fuck up during the day!” A very angry women snaps in his face. She’s from the other side of them. 

 

“I’m sorry?” Minho raises his brows, “we don’t complain when you’re getting rammed into at three in the morning.” He then adds with such a monotone voice. 

 

Jisung wants to smack him for saying that, god they’re gonna get in so much trouble and probably get kicked out. 

 

“Excuse me!?” She shrieks. 

 

“You heard me, literally everyone on this floor has insanely loud sex. Don’t come knocking at mine because I happen to be gay.” 

 

“You shouldn’t even be allowed in this building! I’ll report you both!” 

 

“For what? Being alive?” Minho narrows his eyes at them. 

 

“You’re both disgusting, if I hear one more noise out of this apart-“ 

 

“Nari, shut up, leave them alone, you’re literally ten times louder with your forty year old.” Soojin from across the hall comes out of her apartment. 

 

“How can you just live across-“ 

 

“Literally you’re the only one that gives a fuck on this floor. The rest of us don’t care that they’re gay, get over it.” Jisung creeps up behind Minho, his fingers curling into the back of his sweater. 

 

“Everyone else just won’t say anything.” 

 

“No, nobody else gives a fuck.” 

 

Sungie pokes his head out, his arms around Min, “Hi Jisung,” Soojin smiles at him, he’s timid behind his boyfriend, mildly afraid of Nari and her much older boyfriend. 

 

“Hi,” he peeks out slightly, hands still balled into Min’s sweater. 

 

“You, you shu-“ 

 

“Don’t talk to him like that.” Minho snaps, Sungie hides a little more. 

 

“Is there a problem out here?” Jihun, Nari’s boyfriend comes out now, Minho feels Jisung back off. Min knows his boyfriend is afraid of him, he’s yelled at Sungie a few too many times in the hallway before. 

 

“Yeah your homophobic girlfriend is the problem.” Soojin snaps. 

 

He chuckles, shaking his head “we are not the problem.” His eyes fall on Min and Jisung, Sungie wants to run back into their apartment and hide, but he refuses to leave Min alone. 

 

“Yes you are, you’re complaining about loud ass sex, that’s you two, every person on this floor has sex, the walls are thin. Don’t target them because they’re guys.” Soojin narrows her eyes. 

 

Jihun takes a step towards her, Minho however moves between them. Jisung tries to grab him but he moves too quickly. 

 

“What are you gonna do about it?” 

 

“You’re not going to try and put your hands on her because you don’t agree with her.” He looks up, Sungie grips the door frame, trying to keep himself calm. 

 

“You don’t have any sort of idea who you’re dealing with.” 

 

“For someone who’s all about their masculinity you’re a real Bitch for threatening a girl.” Minho doesn’t move from his spot. 

 

Jihun shoves Minho right in the chest, Jisung’s eyes get wide, Min’s back hits the door frame and Sungie reacts. 

 

He grabs Jihun’s arm and shoves him back with all his strength. 

 

“Don’t fucking touch him.” He growls at him, knocking the win out of the older man. 

 

“You don’t touch him! Disgusting pig!” Nari hits Jisung, Minho pulls him back, Soojin now going after Nari. 

 

Jihun goes for Sungie swinging wildly, however after years of abuse jisung knows how to defend himself now. He makes sure not to hit back knowing they’ll get blamed if he does. 

 

Minho grabs his waist pulling him away from the 

much older and bigger man. If he gets one good hit on Sungie he’ll be knocked the fuck out. 

 

Soojin shoves Nari back, “this is ridiculous, go back in your house and leave everyone else alone you psychos!” Soojin shouts. 

 

“He shoved my boyfriend!” 

 

“After he shoved mine first!” Jisung snaps feeling his fiery anger building. 

 

“He deserved it.” 

 

“And you deserve to rot in h-“ 

 

“Okay okay babe, that’s enough.” Minho covers his mouth before he can finish his sentence. 

 

“If we keep fighting we’re all going to get kicked out. So you mind your business and we’ll mind ours. We never report you two for being noisy.” Minho keeps a firm grip on Jisung feeling his body vibrating with anger. 

 

“You’re the only ones that are going to be kicked out.  _ He  _ doesn’t even actually live here.” 

 

“How would you know? You pay our bills?” Sungie snaps he’s furious now. Rage built all the way up. 

 

“Talk to her like that again watch what will happen to you.” 

 

“Do something I dare you.” His timid nature gone completely now. 

 

“God you really don’t know when to shut up do you? You want me to snap your little neck?” 

 

Minho now is getting pissed, shoving him, annoyed him slightly. But that, that threat to Sungie. Now he’s actually mad.

 

“With what your tiny hands? Or your giant ego?” Jisung growls back. 

 

“You’re going to get hurt stop.” Minho snaps in his ear in a hushed tone. 

 

“Just wait, if I catch you out here alone, you’re dead.” 

 

“Yeah okay, I’ve had way worse threats from people far worse than you. You don’t scare me.” Jisung tries to break out of Minho’s grip but he doesn’t let him. He understands completely Sungie’s need to defend himself, to defend both of them. 

 

He couldn’t do anything to help himself for so long so he doesn’t waste it now. Doesn’t take advantage of it. 

 

“Nothing from you huh? Least we know which one has a brain.” 

 

“Clearly we do since you’re standing here threatening us, and we have a witness and you’re a piece of shit. And it’ll all get brought to the landlord.” Minho snaps his grip on Jisung still tight. 

 

Jihun then lunges forward and his fist connects with Min’s cheek. 

 

Jisung is released and he now is enraged. He shoves the giant man again and again, knocking him off balance. When he stumbles enough to the point he’s slouched Sungie swings, his knuckles connect with his nose. Much harder than his hit on Min. 

 

“Touch him again and you’ll see what happens.” Jisung growls shoving him one more time. Jihun holds his nose as the blood starts to come, his eyes wide that this tiny gay boy actually had the strength to hit than hard. 

 

Jisung then backs up and takes Minho inside, “thank you Soojin.” He adds before shutting the door. 

 

“Let me see baby.” Minho is holding the side of his face, still completely annoyed. Sungie makes him sit down on the couch the younger going to get ice. 

 

“Why’d you hit him back? We’re going to get in trouble.” Minho grumbles. 

 

“He hit you in the face was I supposed to just sit there and let him do it again?” Jisung gets Min’s hand off his face and inspects his jaw. He’s going to have a bruise and it’s a little swollen already. 

 

“Yes Jisung! If we fight back we get blamed. The landlord is going to see his face and then look at mine and take their side.” Minho glares. 

 

“I’m sorry I’m not just going to sit back and let someone literally punch you in the face.” 

 

“I know babe, I get you wanted to protect me, but in this case when it’s people like them against us. They’ll always win here. If there wasn’t a scratch on them everything would be fine, but they’re going to twist it, they’re going to say you hit first, that we started that whole thing.” Min pushes Sungie’s hands away from his face, taking the ice for himself. 

 

Jisung is quiet, he sits back on the other side of the couch arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“You can’t expect me, to just,  _ not  _ do anything when someone hurts you.” 

 

“Jisung he literally just threatened to  _ kill you.  _ That is who we are dealing with, and you just hit him. Babe we don’t know him, he could be serious. People get killed all the time for being gay and nobody gives a fuck. We should not taunt the guy.” Minho looks at his boyfriend seeing he’s pouting. 

 

“He’s not going to do anything.” 

 

“You don’t know that Sungie! You’ve never dealt with people like him babe, people who genuinely want to hurt you because of who you are. Baby I don’t want you to get hurt because you think he won’t do anything.” 

 

Minho now pulls Jisung into his arms, “I’m not mad that you defended me, never think I’d be mad about that. I-I’m scared Sungie, I’m afraid we’re going to get kicked out. Or that he’s going to see you coming home alone one day and do what he said.” 

 

Jisung wraps his arms around Min’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

 

“It’s gonna be okay baby.” He murmurs and lifts his face again, looking at the bruise that’s forming on his jaw. He kisses his lips gently, fingers nestled in the hair at the nape of his neck. 

 

“I love you.” Min whispers hiding his face in Sungie’s neck now. The younger hugs him tight, rubbing his back slowly. 

 

“I love you too.” He can feel Minho shaking under him, not much gets to him. Sungie knows this, he knows that Min has a pretty tough exterior, he rarely cries, and even gets upset about things. So the fact that he’s currently shaking and hiding his face tells Jisung all this really bothered him. 

 

“Do you want me to call out of work tonight baby?” Sungie asks while kissing his temple. 

 

“No, I have work tonight anyway, I’m okay.” 

 

*

_ Four years ago  _

 

_ “Minho! You’re going to be late for school!” Min groans his face in his pillows not wanting to move. He nestles his pillow a little more and then forces himself to get up.  _

 

_ He stumbles into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Once finished he actually finds his glasses and throws a hat on his head not feeling like doing his hair at the moment.  _

 

_ “You couldn’t put anymore effort in could you?” His mother asks as he hikes his bag up over his shoulder. Getting ready for the long walk to the bus station.  _

 

_ “I don’t care enough to.” He grabs his lunch container and shoves it in his bag too. Kissing his mother's cheek before he leaves the house.  _

 

_ “Be careful!” She shouts as he walks out the door.  _

 

_ “Always am.” He puts in headphones and checks his phone while walking a small smile forming on his face at the message he has.  _

 

**_Siu:_ ** _ we have games today if you wanna come _

 

_ Minho bites his lower lip, he knows it’s a bad idea, he knows it. People already whispered about him enough, and that was before Siu started giving him attention.  _

 

_ Now suddenly the captain of the baseball team wants to hang out all the time, and texts him all the time. More people are starting to whisper, but just about Minho. Not about Siu.  _

 

_ Min ways his options, he has dance tonight, he can’t go to his games. _

 

**_Minho:_ ** _ sorry I can’t tonight I have dance  _

 

**_Siu:_ ** _ you always have dance why won’t you hang out with me more I miss you  _

 

_ Min tries to his ignore the way his heart flutters in his chest. It’s stupid, he knows damn well Siu doesn’t like guys, he’s sure of it. But here he is talking to this very straight boy, letting this straight boy flirt with him even though he knows it’s a bad idea.  _

 

**_Minho:_ ** _ you always have baseball so you can’t complain about me having dance _

 

**_Siu:_ ** _ yeah we’ll dance is dumb it’s for girls  _

 

_ Minho rolls his eyes at that, why again is he talking to him? He puts his phone back in his pocket and just turns up his music walking to the bus station.  _

 

_ An hour later and he’s at school finally, headphones still in, thoroughly annoyed with the world. So many rumors go around about him that his social class is nonexistent. He has zero friends at school, his friend circle is all from dance. Which he’s fine with because those are the people he actually likes.  _

 

_ But now, Siu is giving him this attention and the whole school knows him and talks to him. It makes Min anxious, he doesn’t like lots of people looking at him or even talking to him.  _

 

_ Siu’s friends all mess with him too, asking to hang out, wanting to do this or that. It’s weird.  _

 

_ “Minho!” Eunyoung grabs his shoulders making him tense, Siu’s best friend.  _

 

_ “Siu says he’s sorry about saying dance is dumb and wants you to come to our games tonight.”  _

 

_ “I already told him I couldn’t.” Minho takes his headphones out and pushes his glasses up his nose.  _

 

_ “Oh come on, can’t you skip just this once?” Eunyoung hangs on the open locker door.  _

 

_ “Can’t he skip baseball just this once?” Min’s voice is lazy, he really just does not give a fuck really. He doesn’t give a fuck about much.  _

 

_ “No baseball matters.” Minho snorts, shutting his locker almost on the taller boy.  _

 

_ “And dance matters to me,” Eunyoung rolls his eyes.  _

 

_ “If you keep blowing him off he’s going to get bored with you.”  _

 

_ “Let me see if I care.” Minho laughs, even though he does care he seriously does. And that drives him crazy.  _

 

_ Before he can even get to his class he’s yanked into a stairwell, hands on either side of his face lips on his.  _

 

_ Siu.  _

 

_ Minho falters a bit, world spinning, “you scared me!” He pushed the older boy away and he laughs.  _

 

_ “Just wanted to catch you by surprise. Why were you being mean to Eunyoung? Why can’t you be nice to my friends, that’s why you have none.” Siu goes to kiss him again, hands running down Min’s sides and landing on his ass. Hands in his back pockets grabbing him. It makes him squirm slightly.  _

 

_ Minho can’t get a word out as he backed into the closest wall, his arms going around Siu’s neck.  _

 

_ “I wasn’t being mean, he’s just annoying. And I have friends just not in school because all these people are annoying too.” Min gets out as Siu starts kissing down his neck.  _

 

_ “Even me?” He nips his pulse and Min bites his lower lip so he doesn’t make a sound.  _

 

_ “Especially you.”  _

 

_ “You’re so mean Min.” Siu pulls away abruptly hearing the door at the top of the stairs open. Minho still leans against the wall trying to compose himself.  _

 

_ “Don’t look so fucked out I only kissed you.”  _

 

_ “I do not look fucked out.” Minho narrows his eyes and fixes his glasses, a few girls walk past them and giggle at Siu, waving and bowing to him.  _

 

_ Once they’re gone he’s back on Minho, kissing him more. And Min just lets it happen because he likes him and he wants to kiss him. Nothing has ever gone past kissing, although Siu has tried. He grabs Min’s ass all the time, and tries to roll their hips together.  _

 

_ He’s tried to get Minho to go down on him several times. But the younger won’t, he doesn’t trust it. Not in the slightest bit.  _

 

_ “What time do you have dance till?” Siu asks, his hands back in Min’s pockets grabbing him firmly.  _

 

_ “Nine.”  _

 

_ “Wanna come over after?” Minho hums, a soft gasp coming from his mouth as Siu pulls one of his legs around his waist. He watches his hand travel to the front of his jeans heart beating practically out of his chest.  _

 

_ Siu fiddles with the button, “we could have some fun.” He whispers while slipping his hand further down and grabbing Min through his jeans now.  _

 

_ Minho swallows, his hands getting sweaty and thighs shaking slightly because he’s nervous.  _

 

_ “It would be fun.” Siu rubs him a little and Min whimpers softly, a blush coating his cheeks as he realizes that sound came out of him.  _

 

_ “Yeah? Sound good baby?” The older boy flattens his palm to him and rubs more, his lips now attaching to his neck too.  _

 

_ Minho grits his teeth, trying to get himself under control, “y-yeah.” He whispers in a shaky breath.  _

 

_ “Okay, I’ll see you then.” Siu backs off, Min’s face bright red. He’s half hard breathing heavy and sweaty. Great.  _

 

_ “Look how cute you are. I work you up that much?”  _

 

_ “Shut up.” Minho pulls his sweater down to cover his crotch more, so embarrassed. He wants to die right now.  _

 

_ Siu takes his hand now their lips connected again, he guides his hand down to his crotch and Minho eyes nearly fall out of his head. He’s hard too! Min does what he’s wanted to do for a while now and cups him rubbing down with his palm slowly.  _

 

_ “Shit Min, I was just showing you,” Siu whispers against his skin, eyes looking down at his hand.  _

 

_ “I’ll stop if you want me to.” Minho starts to pull his hand away.  _

 

_ “No, come on fuck school.”  _

 

_ “What?!” Minho gets dragged down the stairs and out the back entrance. He gets tugged to the cars and now is sitting in Siu’s. The older boy driving them somewhere.  _

 

_ “Where are we going?” Min asks, Siu drives to the back of the school and then down the path to where the baseball field is. He then parks by the trees and in the next few seconds is kissing Minho hard.  _

 

_ The younger nearly hits his head against the seat it’s so aggressive.  _

 

_ “I can’t wait till nine.” Siu knocks his seat back and tugs Minho into his lap.  _

 

_ “O-okay.” He whispers cheeks burning. The elder grabs him by the belt loops and grinds his hips up into Minho’s ass.  _

 

_ He was not expecting that, also not entirely sure he liked it either. But he continues, his arms looping around his neck as he now figures out how to roll his hips down.  _

 

_ “You’re so hot, fuck.” Siu whispers kissing down his neck, he hits Minho’s hat off and pulls his hair making him whine again.  _

 

_ “You like when I pull your hair baby?” Min can only nod, he doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doing!  _

 

_ But he does know the more Siu puts his dick by his ass the less he’s liking it. Not the fact it’s a dick, he just isn’t all that sure about stuff in his ass yet.  _

 

_ Minho shifts and knocks the chair back more, so he’s now looming over Siu. He looks down at him and kisses him hard now, feeling more in control of the situation now. He slides his hand back between them and starts palming him again  _

 

_ He’s never touched a dick other than his own, but a handjob can’t be that hard. It’s the same as jerking off pretty much, just not your own dick.  _

 

_ “You want it that bad already Min? I knew you would.” Siu’s words make him stop.  _

 

_ “You’re the one that dragged me out here, I’d seriously rethink your who wants it already statement.” Minho moves the seat again getting more confident, he moves from straddling him too.  _

 

_ “What’re you doing?” Siu whispers seeing Minho now completely looming above him, his hips pressing between his.  _

 

_ “Getting more comfortable.”  _

 

“ _ Let’s get in the back seat. I want your jeans off when I get back there.”  _

 

_ “I don’t think so.”  _

 

_ They both tumble into the backseat, pushing the seats in the front all the way up now.  _

 

_ Siu tries to pin Min down but the younger doesn’t allow it. He gets between his thighs and kisses him hard, rolling their hips together a little timidly at first.  _

 

_ “Holy shit-“ Siu whispers against him, his hips buck up. Minho starts kissing down his neck now, fingers sliding down his sides and up his shirt.  _

 

_ “Ah, Minho,” he moans now as Min grinds a little harder. Siu arches his back pushing Minho down a little.  _

 

_ “I want you to suck me off.” He says, the younger looks up, biting his lower lip. In the back of his mind he knows he shouldn’t.  _

 

_ Min shakes his head, “you gonna return the favor?” He kisses along his jaw and feels Siu shiver, the elder’s hands in his hair.  _

 

_ “Forget the blowjob I’ll fuck you.” Minho pulls back, their eyes locking.  _

 

_ “What makes you think I’m a bottom?”  _

 

_ “What?” Siu sits up on his elbows, chasing after Minho’s lips, his hands in his hair again pulling his face back down.  _

 

_ “You seem like you’re enjoying me pinning you down.” Minho whispers, Siu bites his lower lip, his hands sliding up his shirt.  _

 

_ “You’re not pinning me down, I’ll fuck you, you know that.” Min grabs his legs and pulls them around his waist, his dick pressing into Siu’s ass now. The elder boy stares up at him, his lips stop moving.  _

 

_ “Get off of me, I’m not fucking gay Minho I don’t want it up the ass like you do.” Siu suddenly shoves Min, hard enough that he hits his head on the low ceiling.  _

 

_ He pulls away rubbing his head, “you’re not gay but you makeout with a guy all the time.” He mumbles eyes stinging. Why the hell is he crying?  _

 

_ “No I’m not gay, I’m not like you fag.” Siu tries to kick Minho but he pushes his foot away.  _

 

_ “That What you tell yourself when you jerk off to me?” Minho snaps, he grabs his backpack from the front seat and his hat, shoving his glasses back up his nose.  _

 

_ “You wish, you should be thanking me for giving you any kind of attention fucking weirdo.”  _

 

_ “Says the one that’s been on my dick this whole time. You approached me, you asked for my number.”  _

 

_ “It was a bet, if you think I’d willingly hook up with you you’re an idiot.” That one stung, Minho feels his tears escape now, he backs out of the car rubbing his eyes trying to get them to stop leaking.  _

 

_ “We wanted to see how many guys you’d let fuck you. See how lose your ass actually is.” Siu gets out too following after Minho.  _

 

_ The younger sniffles softly, why does everyone think he’s a slut? Everyone does, he’s never even had sexual before!  _

 

_ “Jokes on you asshole I’m a virgin so you and your team can fuck off.”  _

 

_ “Aw And you were about to give it to me? How sweet, you actually like me, were you that desperate?” Minho sniffles again, turning away from him.  _

 

_ “Fuck off.” He mutters arm’s wrapping around himself.  _

 

_ “No get over here I’m not done with you.” Siu grabs him.  _

 

_ “I said fuck off, leave me alone. You have no idea what it’s like to be scrutinized because of who you’re into. It’s not funny messing with people like you’re doing to me, it’s mean. The girl you’ve been talking to for weeks saying how you think you love her, she’s only doing it to fuck you and then say she did. She doesn’t love you, she doesn’t even like you. That what she’s doing to you. Is what you did to me, and you’re gonna find out that shit isn’t cool.” Minho’s shoves him hard, pushing him back hard enough so he trips and falls over.  _

 

_ He hits his head on a rock next to the car and Min’s eyes get huge.  _

 

_ “Holy shit.” Minho goes to his side instantly trying to see if he’s okay. Siu however pushes him away getting on top of Min, he can’t get his hands up in time and his hit in the face several times. His glasses crunching on his nose, Min moves his hips and shoves him off his nose bleeding.  _

 

_ “Get off of him!” Eunyoung kicks Minho in the stomach, making him cough hard and fall to his side.  _

 

_ “Don’t ever fucking touch me again, and if you say anything about this we’ll kill you fag.” Siu kicks him again and throws his backpack at him.  _

 

_ Minho takes in a deep breath trying to catch his bearings. His body hurts everywhere his nose is bleeding, someone come kill him.  _

 

_ When he finally gets the strength to get up he calls his mom, crying, hot tears running down his face. She comes to get him instantly, not signing him out or anything just coming in the back entrance.  _

 

_ “Minho what happened?!” She almost shrieks as she helps him stand.  _

 

_ “Don’t wanna talk about it.” He whimpers.  _

 

_ “Okay, you don’t have to right now.” They get in the car and Minho tries to stop his tears. But he can’t. Not only is he physically hurting but his heart hurts too, badly.  _

 

_ He fell for it. He actually thought Siu liked him.  _

 

_ Once home his mother cleans him up, “What happened Min, you can tell me.” She whispers holding his hands.  _

 

_ “I-I like boys.” He whispers tears coming again as he utters the words.  _

 

_ “Okay,” his mother squeezes his hands.  _

 

_ “I, I was talking to this boy, and I th-thought he liked me. He kissed me all the time and said nice things to me. He wanted to, do things with me today. But when I didn’t d-do what he wanted he got mad at me. He t-told me he wasn’t gay like me, and was only flirting and being nice to me as a bet with his friends to see how many people I’d sleep with.” Minho cries.  _

 

_ “Oh honey.” She hugs him tightly, rubbing his back.  _

 

_ “I’ve ever even had sex mamma, everyone thinks I’m this big slut at school, when I’m not.” He whimpers, hiding his face in her neck. She holds him close letting him cry and explain everything.  _

 

_ “Lee Minho look at me, you are strong, and you’re more of a man than those nasty boys at your school. He does not deserve you and you can do so much better honey. What the people ah school think of you does not matter, it’s what you think of you does.” She kisses his forehead.  _

 

_ “Thank you.”  _

 

_ The next few months at school had been hell on earth. Siu went around and told everyone he beat the shit out of Minho because he tried to make a move on him. Everyone already didn’t like him before that, but now they had a reason not to. When his senior year came along Min got his contacts and he finally fully matured.  _

 

_ He went out all the time, slept with guys all the time, he didn’t care that he was what everyone thought he was because he didn’t want anyone in his life. His trust issues were obvious.  _

 

_ Minho has a couple actual boyfriends before Jisung, but they never lasted because Min wasn’t into relationships. He even had a girlfriend his junior year his last ditch attempt to make it seem like it was straight. She was gay too, they both had been battling pretty dark demons. Siu had graduated by then thankfully but the rumors sto stayed.  _

 

_ But when Min met Sungie his whole world changed, a relationship was the only thing he wanted. He didn’t wanna go out and fuck other people, or talk to five guys at once. He only wanted Jisung. He was and still is captivated by his boyfriend, completely in love with him since the first time they went out.  _

 

_ * _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> DAMN I feel like I say this every time but that shit was long as hell and messy as hell. The threesome with Chan happened wild, you guys got to see Minho's past a bit, Ara is doing his best to love himself, and Hyunjin out here kissing Minho again that damn ass. 
> 
> What do you guys think? Any suggestions, more of the other ships will be featured in the up coming parts, I swear this series is bouta be twenty parts or some shit but it be like that. I see everyone wanting Changlix smut from me so coming right up. 
> 
> anyway,
> 
> thought?
> 
> questions? 
> 
> Also you guys can find me on twitter @ foreverbattles, don't expect some 10/10 content though I mostly retweet dumb memes and that's it. I said this before but I really do mean it, thank you guys so much for loving this fic as much as you do honestly it makes me love writing it even more!! Oh and I'm sorry if there are errors and such I really should edit better but your bitch aint got the time or the attention span. 
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
